Con el alma en un garfio
by Nozomi Nya
Summary: Mike es el nuevo guardia del recinto Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el sitio al que no había asistido más que una vez por el miedo a lo que se hablaba de la pizzería... Ahora volverá a aquel sitio, se encontrará con nuevas sorpresas y, lo más importante, encontrará algo más que una amistad. Pero habrá alguien que se interponga, ¿será que quiere que el caos no reine o será algo más?
1. ¿No me temes?

Mike –B-Bien, ya son las 4 AM, solo dos horas más –Maldita la hora en la que decidí aceptar este trabajo De un momento a otro escuché unos pasos ¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso? No quise moverme, simplemente me quedé inmóvil, ni siquiera me pasaba por la mente que podría hacer– ¿Quién anda ahí? –no hubo respuesta alguna, solo unos pasos… ¿Pasos? P-Pero si no hay nadie acá me resigné, las puertas gastaban demasiada energía… no quería quedarme a oscuras durante dos horas…

*** – ¿No tienes miedo? –apenas logré escuchar aquellas palabras, era una voz bastante grave y gutural

Mike – ¿D-Debería tenerlo? –Pero que estúpido soy, le estoy contestando a una voz producto de mi imaginación

*** –Deberías… –las luces se apagaron

Mike – ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! Se supone que aún me quedaba 35% –intenté desesperadamente revisar las cámaras, pero era inútil, la energía se había terminado y ya no se podía hacer nada– Sabía que no podía fiarme de ese indicador estúpido, seguramente estaba averiado

*** –No está averiado –aquellos pasos se dejaron de escuchar… seguramente justo enfrente de la puerta a mi izquierda, quería hacer un movimiento rápido y cerrar las malditas puertas ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre tener batería limitada? – No como yo –la tenue luz que quedaba antes de que se apagase todo por completo me dejó ver al animatronico Foxy, aquel que se suponía estaba fuera de servicio

Mike – ¿Pero cómo? Me habían dicho que estabas… –las luces se apagaron totalmente y solo podía ver sus ojos brillantes, los cuales seguía con la mirada a donde se moviesen, solo por precaución

Foxy – ¿Desactivado? No lo creo, de ser así no me tendrías acá

Mike –Tienes un punto pero… – ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Hablo con un animatronico… o con mi propia imaginación jugándome una mala broma– Si eres el verdadero… ¿por qué no intentas matarme?

Foxy – ¿Realmente quieres morir? –de un instante a otro, aquellos brillantes ojos estaban a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro… no lo veo pero estoy casi seguro que tiene su garfio a unas pulgadas de mi cuello, preparado para cortarlo y darle fin a mi vida

Mike – ¡No quiero morir! Solo quiero terminar el maldito turno y largarme a casa

Foxy – ¿Para qué? Si de todos modos acabarás volviendo, y nosotros dándole fin a tu vida

Mike –No me importa… – ¿En verdad lo estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba revelando a un animatronico mi secreto más preciado y mejor guardado? Ya daba igual, si era una broma pesada no podría ni querría decírselo a nadie… y si era verdad, seguramente me mataría; en cualquier caso, mi secreto seguiría siéndolo –Solo quería revivir recuerdos, quería ver como estaba ahora la pizzería de la que tanto se hablaba pero a la que nunca pude asistir más de una vez porque mis padres escucharon rumores y no querían que lo hiciese

Foxy –Y si te dijese que esos rumores eran ciertos… ¿qué pensarías? –sus ojos volvieron a la posición en la que estaban al principio… frente a la puerta por la que había entrado en un principio

Mike –Que me estás mintiendo –No lo hacía con intención pero… hablaba a la perfección con "Foxy", no tenía problemas para decirle lo que pensaba

Foxy – ¿Mi-Mintiendo, tengo cara de ser un mentiroso? –No sé si su voz había cambiado a tono de molestia o de nervios, sin importar nada, su voz seguía teniendo esa tonalidad gutural que me impedía entenderlo a la perfección, de haber ruido en el lugar… creería estar escuchando un ventilador o algo por el estilo

Mike –Tienes cara de ser un producto de mi imaginación

Foxy – ¡¿UN PRODUCTO DE TU IMAGINACIÓN?! ¿Un producto de tu imaginación podría hacer esto…? –y sentí un arañazo que dolía como si me estuviesen encajando miles de cuchillas en mi pierna, Foxy estaba bravo y quiso demostrarme su existencia con un toque de su garfio en mi pierna derecha

Mike – ¿Qué cara…? –del dolor no pude hacer más que caer al suelo apoyándome en la otra pierna y tomando la dañada entre mis brazos, no serviría de nada pero lo hacía por inercia– ¡¿Por qué?!

Foxy –No me lo preguntes a mí, soy solo un producto de tu imaginación – ¿Estaba burlándose de mí? ¿Solamente me hirió para reírse de mí? Y sin más, vi que los ojos de Foxy habían desaparecido, acto seguido escuché pasos que ahora se alejaban ¿Había sobrevivido a un encuentro con Foxy? Bueno, salí con un rasguño pero… no es nada comparado con lo que pudo haberme hecho… ¿Por qué no me mató, por qué me ha dejado vivir?

~Con Foxy~

Pude haberlo matado pero…. ¿por qué no lo hice? Estaba a punto de entrar a la solitaria cueva donde espero a que llegue una nueva víctima… o guardia, para el caso da lo mismo…

*** – ¿Por qué sigue vivo?

Foxy – ¿Eh? Ah, solo eres tú –Freddy, el más temido por todos los guardias que han pasado por acá pero al que menos puedo respetar

Freddy – ¿Sólo yo? ¿Desde cuándo la atracción principal no es importante?

Foxy –Solo no quiero que se te suba a la cabeza

Freddy –No me cambies la conversación, ¿por qué el tipo sigue con vida?

Foxy – ¿Qué tipo…? ¡Ah! Te refieres al guardia… pues, solo quería darle un pequeño susto en su primera noche

Freddy –Confié en que te encargarías por ti mismo… pero veo que aún eres débil, tendré que ir a encargarme yo mismo –estaba dispuesto a ir a por él, así que enganché mi garfio a su brazo– ¿Qué?

Foxy –Ya van a dar las 6 AM

Freddy – ¿Ahora sigues las reglas?

Foxy –A mí no me importa, pero sé que a ti si

Freddy –Aún no han dado las 6, así que tengo un poco de tiempo –consiguió zafarse del agarre de mi gancho y comenzó de nuevo su camino hacia la sala del guardia

Foxy –Espera… ¿por qué quieres matarlo? –Freddy se detuvo en seco, quizás le molestó mi pregunta

Freddy –Porque es lo que hacemos con todos los guardias, ¿qué lo diferencia a él de los demás? –en su voz no podía escuchar el mismo tono de siempre, seguía siendo el mismo tono que demostraba su irritación hacia los "humanos" como él los llama, pero algo más había en él y en aquel tono

Foxy –Supongo que nada... Pero, ¿por qué lo hacemos?

Freddy – ¿Que por qué lo hacemos? ¡Porque queremos! ¿Quiénes son esos mugrientos humanos para creer que pueden "vigilarnos por la noche"? Puedo soportar cantarle a los mocosos durante el día, pero… ¿tener que quedarse quietos con el guardia durante la noche?

Foxy –Pero no por eso tenemos que matarlo...

Freddy – ¿Por qué no quieres matarlo? Que yo sepa, era tu actividad favorita... –y lo dice con mucha razón, siempre era el que quería salir primero, pero Freddy siempre se encargaba de ponerme tranquilo recordándome que tenía que esperar a que el guardia dejase sin vigilar mi cueva

Foxy – Pues... –antes de que Freddy continuase con su explicación, sonó el reloj indicando que eran las 6 AM, la señal del guardia para irse y nuestra para volver a nuestros lugares… yo me le quedé viendo a través de una pequeña separación entre las cortinas que me cubrían… no sabía por qué pero me parecía interesante…

**Nota:** **Pues, es apenas mi prime fic, se supone que será yaoi pero también quiero darle algo de historia para que no sea solo de que llega Foxy y se garcha al tipo **(perdón por esa expresión, solo estoy hablando como lo hago normalmente.)


	2. ¿Protegerte?

Mike –Y de nuevo a trabajar a ese sitio –dirigí mi vista y mi completa atención a la herida que me había dejado Foxy– ¿Cómo es posible que un estúpido ponga un objeto filoso en una atracción infantil? –toqué la misma herida y aún podía sentir el dolor, ya la había curado con algo de alcohol pero… el dolor seguía– Debo tener mucho cuidado esta noche –tomé la gorra que complementaba el uniforme y subí a mi auto para dirigirme al establecimiento– Solo quiero que no pase nada más, lo mejor será ser lo más precavido posible– llegué al estacionamiento del lugar y bajé; al entrar sentí como si unos ojos siguieran todos mis movimientos pero, al ver a los animatronicos que se encontraban aún arriba del escenario, no parecían hacerlo, así que decidí no darle importancia

~ Foxy~

Y aquí está de nuevo, él único al que no pude matar al instante, de haber sido otra persona no me lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de matarle pero… ¿por qué lo hice con él, por qué no pude simplemente cortar su cuello cuando tuve la oportunidad? Dejé de pensar en aquel nuevo guardia, de por sí Freddy ya estaba bravo por no haberlo asesinado en su primera noche, no iba a darle más razones para que se ponga peor y quiera asesinarle el mismo

~Mike~

Mike – ¿Por qué no me mató? –por más que pensara en aquella pregunta, no podía lograr darle una respuesta con lógica; lo único que se me podía ocurrir era que tuvo piedad de mí pero… no, no creo que eso sea posible– ¿Q-Qué demo…? –apenas eran las 2:30 y ya el animatronico Bonnie no se encontraba en su sitio Creí que se tardarían un poco más Y, casi sin darme cuenta, la cortina de la cueva pirata estaba abierta, eso significaba que "Foxy" estaba fuera y, seguramente, venía a por mí; a terminar lo que había pasado la noche pasada.

~Foxy~

Foxy – ¿A dónde se supone que vas? –Bonnie había salido en busca del guardia… aun cuando Freddy había puesto bien claro que no podrían hacerlo, ni siquiera él

Bonnie – ¿Y a dónde crees tú? Voy por nuestro nuevo amigo

Foxy – ¿Nuevo amigo? ¿Así tratas tú a tus amigos?

Bonnie – ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa; desde cuándo defiendes a los guardias? Tú eres el que más disfruta matándolos –No era el primero que me lo decía, ya Freddy lo había hecho pero aún más irritado– ¿Acaso ahora sientes simpatía por ellos?

Foxy – ¿Quién te ha dicho eso, ha sido Freddy?

Bonnie –Freddy es quien nos ha dicho expresamente que tú serías quien se encargaría del tipo, que no teníamos por qué meternos

Foxy –Retomo entonces mi pregunta, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo acá?

Bonnie –Venga Foxy, antes te gustaba que todos nos divirtiésemos juntos; no eras tan territorial, ¿qué te pasó?

Foxy –No me ha pasado nada, ¿comprendes?

Bonnie –Ya vale, no quieras asustarme a mí, yo no soy un guardia miedoso como el que está ahora… estoy seguro que ahora está esperando verme en una de las ventanas en este mismo momento; la tortura que le ha de estar dejando pasar su cerebro –a Bonnie no solo le gustaba asesinar persona… también le parecía tentadora hacerles un poco de tortura por el medio psicológico– Bien, lo dejaré… por esta vez –sonrió, probablemente pensando en cómo estaría ahora el nuevo guardia encendiendo y verificando continuamente las luces y las cámaras– Pero no podrás protegerlo por siempre, mucho menos mantenerlo con vida –dijo antes de irse para volver a su sitio

Foxy – ¿De qué estaría hablando? No es como si quisiera mantenerlo con vida, solo quiero divertirme un poco –Si, solo es eso, no es nada más volví a mi sitio, no sé qué opine Freddy de esto pero ahora es lo que menos me importa

~Mike~

Mike – ¿Qué, volvió a su sitio sin más? –cuando volví a revisar las cámaras, Bonnie se encontraba nuevamente a su sitio y, aunque no estaba seguro, seguramente Foxy había hecho lo mismo– ¿Y ese sonido? –escuché una melodía infantil, no tenía la menor idea de donde… E-Es la melodía de Freddy, ¿será que…?

*** –Y dime… ¿te suena familiar? –su voz era diferente a la de Foxy, tenía el mismo tono gutural y robótico pero era sencillo diferenciarlas

Mike –Por supuesto, ¿quién no sabría sobre Freddy Fazbear?

Freddy – ¿Te han hablado de mí? Que halago –No sabía que un animatronico podía ser tan egocéntrico

Mike –Me hablaron de que debía tener cuidado contigo –no es que estuviera siguiendo una conversación, solo intentaba hacer que siguiese hablando, así podría seguir su voz y saber donde se encontraba

Freddy –No vengo aquí para tener una charla contigo, solo vengo a advertirte

Mike –¿A-Advertirme, sobre qué vienes a advertirme?

Freddy –¡ALÉJATE DE FOXY!

Mike –¿Qué? ¿Alejarme de Foxy, cuando he estado cerca de él?

Freddy –A mi no me vengas con excusas, solo hazme caso y puede que tenga piedad contigo

Mike –¿Tenerme piedad, es que acaso me crees estúpido? –y ya no recibí respuesta alguna de Freddy, seguramente ya se había ido

~Foxy~

Foxy –¿A dónde fuiste? –vi que Freddy venía del pasillo que se dirigía a la sala del guardia, no pude resistirme a preguntarle

Freddy –Por ahí...

Foxy –Esa es solo una respuesta estúpida

Freddy –¿Desde cuando tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti?

Foxy –Desde que acordamos que yo me encargaría del tipo, yo y nadie más

Freddy –¿Así que eso es lo que te preocupa? Tranquilo, solo tuvimos una plática, tú guardia esta sano y salvo

~Mike~

Extrañamente, durante las horas siguientes, ninguno de los animatronicos tuvo mucho movimiento, se movían de vez en cuando pero se iban a sitios alejados al pasillo que daba a la sala, quizás ya no quisieron perder su tiempo acá esperando a que abriese o se acabase la luz

Mike –Aghh... esta noche es más aburrida que la anterior, ojalá que Foxy venga... –¿Qué acabo de decir? No quiero que ese animatronico venga e intente matarme, anoche tuve suerte pero nada me garantiza que corra con la misma suerte hoy Mis parpados ya se sentían bastante pesados... en todo el día no pude dormir por estar pensando en lo que me había pasado

Mike –¿Qué hora es? –Me desperté exaltado, ya daban las 5:30 AM, ya solo quedaba media hora y no había gastado ni el 30% de la batería– Bueno, hoy fue un buen día... solo me queda esperar a que pase la última media hora –acomodé mi cabello y me coloqué la gorra nuevamente, para después tomar la tableta y revisar nuevamente las cámaras... todo seguía normal, ninguno se había movido Seguramente han estado así durante toda la noche, ¿por qué será?– Bien, solo 5 minutos más

*** –¿Tan desesperado estás por irte? –sobresaltado di un salto de la silla pero logré recuperar mi posición inicial

Mike –¿F-Foxy?

*** –¿Cuál otro podría ser?

Mike –N-Nadie –no estaba seguro, pero no dejaba de pasarme por la mente que sería una mala idea

Foxy –Bien, ¿volverás mañana?

Mike –Si, ¿por qué no habría de volver? –Me habían contado que era un sitio horrible por la noche, pero... no me lo había parecido estas últimas noches Ya no recibí respuesta alguna de Foxy, posiblemente solo aclaré su duda y él se fue

~Foxy~

Mike –Si, ¿por qué no habría de volver? –al escuchar esas palabras me fui, tenía un mar de... ¿emociones? No sabía si tenía el temor a que, si volviese, Freddy se encargara de hacer lo que ya me había dicho que hiciera... y, no sé si sea eso pero, tal vez sentía algo de ¿podría llamarle felicidad? al enterarme que seguiría volviendo

Volví a la cueva pirata y dejé la cortina entreabierta, por aquella pequeña abertura pude verlo salir... sano y salvo como espero que siga durante las siguientes noches.

**_PD:_****_ Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, me tardé todo el día pero logré terminarlo. Como sea, si hay alguna parte que les parezca rara y sin sentido, una disculpa pues se me borró una parte y tuve que reescribirla sin casi recordarla._**


	3. ¿Su vida o mi recuerdo?

¿Su vida o mi recuerdo?

~Mike~

Mike –Bah, quizás esto solo era cosa de un día, quizás me estaba montando películas nada más –he puesto mis pensamientos enteramente en todos los animatronicos… o eso he querido pensar yo mismo porque, por más que quisiera, por más que pensara en cualquier otra cosa, Foxy siempre se venía a mi mente– Seguramente estoy tratando de buscar, inconscientemente, una explicación al por qué Foxy me ha dejado con vida estas últimas dos noches –_"En serio necesitaba encontrarla, encontrar una razón por la que Foxy no me había matado en un principio. Quizás… ¿y si realmente Foxy no era un asesino?" _No, eso me parecía realmente absurdo– En fin… sea por la razón que sea, de igual manera tendré que volver –un suspiro logró escapar de mis labios– Esta noche y otras dos, ¿podré sobrevivir? –esa pregunta ya venía rondando mi cabeza desde el momento en el que acepté trabajar en el recinto "_Y todo por un deseo estúpido por recordar algo que no necesitaba, algo que ni siquiera debería de haber vivido, no si realmente aquellos rumores eran verdad, como me había dicho Foxy" _No le di mucha importancia, quizás era mi propia mente jugándome unas cuantas bromitas pesadas, mejor me apresuré a dirigirme a mi trabajo… "_¡Inclusive se me estaba olvidando! ¿Pensar en ese trabajo y olvidar por completo que tengo que ir a trabajar justo hoy? Vaya que estoy despistado" _

~Foxy~

Freddy –No sé porque sigues insistiendo en mantenerlo a salvo –me había dirigido al pasillo más utilizado por los demás para llegar a la sala del guardia, aunque anoche no había pasado nada, no pensaba tentar a la suerte

Foxy –Y yo no sé porque TÚ y los demás insisten en asesinarlos a todos –_"Freddy se cree el líder, ¿o qué? Mira que venir a pedirme que le rinda cuentas sobre algo que no le interesa en lo más mínimo"_ – Además… ¿a ti por qué te interesa lo que haga yo con mi existencia? (Según yo están muertos así que… no tengo modo o gana de ponerle "vida") –_"¿Aparte de que me sigue sabiendo que eso no me agradaría, también se atreve a retarme? Mira que si se le ha subido a la cabeza eso de ser la atracción principal… como se cree él mismo" _

Freddy –Me interesa porque ya una vez nos jodimos por un estúpido que no supo controlarse, que hizo algo que no debía

Foxy –Si, dañar a un humano… ¿no te parece hipócrita lo que me estás diciendo?

Freddy –¡Lo ha hecho durante el día, eso es lo que importa!

Foxy –¡Ah! Entonces… ¿de haberlo hecho durante la noche no habría ningún problema?

Freddy –En absoluto, el tipo estaría muerto y nadie se hubiese enterado de lo ocurrido

Foxy –Pero sí que eres estúpido, cuando se trata de tu palabra no hay hecho que pueda hacerla menos válida, ¿cierto? –Freddy solo se ha limitado a dedicarme una mirada de desaprobación. "_Como si tener tu aprobación fuese lo más importante para mí"_ –Te recuerdo que el hombre sobrevivió, se hubiesen enterado de cualquier forma –Freddy sintió que ya no podía decir más, yo le había ganado y ni siquiera él era tan obstinado como para seguir en una discusión que no tenía nada que salvar

Freddy –Bien, tal vez sea verdad lo que estás diciendo pero… ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que pasará después de la quinta noche?

Foxy –¿Qué pasará después de la quinta noche? –_"No recuerdo a ningún guardia que se quede hasta cinco noches, ¿cómo se supone que lo sabría?"_ Freddy simplemente se limitó a reír, pero su estúpida risa no era lo que más me molestaba de la conversación, era el no saber a qué se refería el desgraciado– Bien, no me digas nada… seguramente Bonnie o Chica me lo dirán y si no… tengo mis métodos de averiguarlo –"_Freddy aún no sabía nada de él así que no pensaba decírselo, o puede que lo sepa pero solo se esté haciendo el desentendido para jugármela" _No dejé que me formulase ninguna pregunta y lo dejé ahí, sabía que después de haberle ganado en su estúpida discusión ya no me seguiría

*** –¿Ah sí que tienes tus propios métodos? –me giré en cuanto escuché su voz, era extraño que se apareciese como si nada

Foxy –Si, tú bien sabes que eres mis métodos… –Golden Freddy, la versión de Freddy que menos me erizaba la piel, era más relajado en cuanto a que debía hacer cada quien

Golden –¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te daré esa información tan valiosa para ti?

Foxy –Venga, yo sé que no eres malo, además… sé que a ti te carga Fazbear tanto como a mí, si me ayudas podrías conseguir que se enfade de verdad –una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, algo casi imposible "_¿Qué va? Estoy hablando con otro Freddy sobre Freddy, no era normal desde el principio" _

Golden –En lo primero tengo varias situaciones que pueden demostrarte lo contrario –_"A fin de cuentas, supongo que nosotros no somos tan 'buenos' que digamos"_ – Pero… lo de enfadar al señorito 'reglas' me parece algo más que interesante –con un ademán tomó su sombrero, le sacudió algo de polvo "_Este tío no sale mucho realmente" _y lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar– Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

Foxy –Primero que nada, ¿qué pasaría después de la quinta noche?

Golden –Mmm… después de la quinta noche… ¿quién te ha dicho que ocurre algo después de la susodicha?

Foxy –Ha sido el mismísimo Fazbear

Golden –Ese estúpido –suspiró, quizás para denotar que se estaba calmando pero estoy seguro que por dentro estaba que echaba humo –Bien, te lo diré –se adentró en las sombras, yo di un vistazo rápido a la sala del guardia a lo lejos "_Bien, se ve sano y salvo… más les vale a todos que siga así en mi ausencia" _para después seguirlo

Foxy –¿Por qué te has venido hasta acá?

Golden –Simple, no quiero que el adicto a las reglas nos escuche

Foxy –Tienes un punto, no creo que venga acá –entramos a la cocina… ninguno de nosotros entra acá, supongo que el único que lo hace es Golden Freddy

Golden –Bien… luego de las cinco noches que los guardias pasan por contrato aquí, se les da la oportunidad de quedarse más noches

Foxy –¿Y por qué nunca me he dado cuenta? –me lanzó una mirada dura, dándome a entender que no lo interrumpiese

Golden –Casi nadie acepta pero, los que lo hacen, ya se saben las costumbres de ustedes tres, así que tú no tienes mucha oportunidad para salir… –con otra mirada me hizo entender que no necesitaba preguntar, seguramente él me lo contaría todo– Pero ellos no saben absolutamente nada de mí, no saben que si ven mi afiche están jodidos, no saben qué hacer cuando estoy justo frente a ellos; en resumidas cuentas, si el tipo decide quedarse… está muerto desde ese momento –"_¿Qué? ¿Muerto desde que acepta seguir viniendo? No, no puedo permitir que eso pase, tengo… tengo que hacer que no desee volver aquí, nunca más" _Ya estaba decidido, haría hasta lo imposible por no volver a ver cerca al guardia

Foxy –Gracias… –me fui de ahí, no iba a dejar que Golden se diese cuenta de mi pena

Golden –Espera… –me detuve pero me limité solo a eso, ni siquiera lo voltee a ver– Si es por el guardia que está actualmente, puedes estar tranquilo

Foxy –¿A qué te refieres? Yo no me preocupo por ningún guardia, te estás montando películas

Golden –Venga Foxy, que tú no me veas no significa que no pueda verte yo a ti –"_¿Será verdad; entonces Golden Freddy me estuvo viendo estas últimas dos noches, mientras lo… protegía?" _

Foxy –Vale, pero que tú me digas que me esté tranquilo no significa que Freddy y su sequito hagan lo mismo

Golden –En eso tienes razón, bien… supongo que solo harás lo que tengas que hacer

Foxy –No tienes que preocuparte de que me porte mal

Golden –No me confundas con el señor perfecto –no me molesté en contestarle y regresé a la cueva, no quería que nadie me molestase mientras encontraba la manera de que el guardia no quisiera regresar nunca más _"Tiene que ser algo lo suficientemente malo para que se vaya, pero no tanto como para matarlo del susto" _ pasé nuevamente frente a la sala y ahí estaba él… tan tranquilo como yo quería que estuviese "_Entiende Foxy, si se queda morirá" _me dije en tono de represalia, tenía que sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible pero la idea de herirlo hacía que un escalofrío se posara en mi espalda metálica (Es metal calientito :v por eso sintió el escalofrío) no tenía nada más que hacer

*** –¿Te has decidido por matarle finalmente?

Foxy –No molestes Chica, ahora no estoy de humor

Chica –¿Y cuándo el pirata cascarrabias ha estado de buen humor?

Foxy –¿Contigo cerca? ¡Nunca! Digamos que tu mera presencia me irrita

Chica –Venga Foxy, no seas tan amargado, come algo de pizza conmigo… –y se vino acercando hacia mí…

_**Nota:**_** Bien, como pueden notar, es la primera aparición de Chica (eso o ya ni yo recuerdo que escribo y que no) y Chica se quiere garchar a Foxy.. ¿o quiere que Foxy se la garche? ;-; Lo importante es que sabemos que Chica se le insinúa y eso será importante en futuros capítulos así que no lo olviden**

_**PD:**_** Perdón por la tardanza, aún ando en clases y se atreven a dejarme tareas, así que me es difícil seguir el fic con tiempo. Les pido paciencia por favor.**


	4. Pero si no había nada ahí

_**Advertencia:**__** Este capitulo comienza a tener un poco de... ¿se podría decir malas palabras? Si, malas palabras, digamos que los nuevos personajes así hablan cotidianamente y que floooojera hacerlas educadas y así**_

Pero si no había nada ahí

~Foxy~

Chica –Venga Foxy, no seas tan amargado, come algo de pizza conmigo… –y se vino acercando hacia mí, yo tomé rápidamente una rebanada de pizza que se encontraba cerca y la metí en su pico, cuando menos así lo cerraría

Foxy –Déjame en paz, ¿qué no entiendes que me molestas? –se calló por unos segundos, se tardó un poco antes de terminarse la rebanada que le había retacado

Chica –Podríamos divertirnos juntos pero… tú no lo quieres

Foxy –¡Y nunca lo querré! –sonó el reloj, ya habían dado las 6 AM y el guardia estaba a salvo _"Cuando menos hoy no fue tan complicado cuidarlo" _

~Mike~

Mike –¿Ah, ya tan pronto son las 6 AM? –estiré mis piernas conservando mi posición en la silla– Bien, hora de irme –puse la tableta nuevamente en el cajón de donde la tomo todas las mañanas y tomé la mochila que llevaba con una chaqueta dentro por si hacía algo de frío

~En otro sito~

*** –¿Cuántos nos faltan Gabriela? –_"Me duelen las piernas, ya no quiero caminar más"_

Gabriela –Mmm… –levantó su celular y lo vio por unos cuantos segundos para después contestarme– Solo uno…. ¿ya te cansaste, Nozomi?

Nozomi –Estoy muerta… deberíamos continuar mañana –Gabriela me dio un golpe en la cabeza– Eso dolió –sobé el sitio donde me había dado aquel golpe

Gabriela –¿Acaso estás idiota? No podemos esperar hasta mañana, quizás el tipo está a punto de aceptar el quedarse y tú quieres esperar

Nozomi –Vale, vale… yo solo decía.

Gabriela –Pues no andes diciendo, vamos ya. –nos dirigimos a la dirección que habíamos conseguido del guardia actual (Si, es que esas dos son todas unas acosadoras e-e) y tocamos la puerta esperando una respuesta

Nozomi –Creo que no hay nadie, mejor irnos –Gabriela suspiró y me dedicó una mirada firme que denotaba bastante seriedad– Ya va, era una sugerencia –comencé a tocar el timbre un poco frenéticamente, quería irme de una vez

Gabriela –Cálmate marica, no porque toques como urgida te va a abrir más rápido

Nozomi –Joder, es que ya me quiero ir –y por fin se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un chico alto, de tez clara, ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño corto con un toque despeinado "_Es hermoso" _

Gabriela –¿Qué te pasa wn? –me sacudió frenéticamente, no era la primera vez que me quedaba como pendeja frente algo que me gustaba

Nozomi –Nada, nada –dirigí mi vista hacia el chico que abrió– ¿Tu nombre es… Mike?

*** –Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿cómo lo saben?

Gabriela –No te estamos acosando ni nada de eso, ¿cómo crees?

Nozomi –Cállate pendeja, va a creer que realmente lo estamos acosando

Mike –A decir verdad, eso fue lo primero que me cruzó por la mente –nos dedicó a ambos una pequeña sonrisa "_PTM, voy a acabar con un orgasmo masivo si este tipo sigue así"_

Gabriela –Bueno, a lo que venimos… ¿estás trabajando actualmente en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? –el chico asintió y Gabriela continuó con el cuestionario– ¿Cuántas noches llevas trabajando en el sitio?

Mike –¿Esto va para largo? –notaba algo de desesperación en su rostro, hasta que bostezó

Nozomi –Pendeja, son las 7 y creo que no ha dormido desde que salió de trabajar –le susurré a Gabriela

Gabriela –Depende de cuánto tiempo tardes en responder

Mike –Pues… hoy en la noche será la cuarta, ¿por?

Gabriela –Marica, estamos a tiempo

Nozomi –Ya lo sé, no estoy tan pendeja como crees

Mike –Emm… no es que no esté disfrutando ser interrogado pero… –"_Si… todo el mundo ama ser interrogado, es obvio" _bostezó antes de seguir hablando– En verdad que no he dormido bien estas últimas noches

Gabriela –Yo no te dejaría dormir, papeh' –me susurró mientras el chico hablaba, haciendo que riera como foca retrasada

Mike –Uhh… ¿pasa algo? –con un golpe certero de Gabriela en mi costilla logré dejar de reír

Nozomi –N-No nada

Mike –Bien, como decía… no he dormido y necesito hacerlo –me percaté de que tenía un vendaje saliendo de su pantalón, de su pierna derecha para ser exacta

Nozomi –¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu pierna? –dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia mí, y luego a su pierna

Mike –Emm… un accidente… de trabajo –rio y se rascó la nuca– Si, podría decirse, que un accidente de trabajo

Gabriela –Este tipo es duro –Gabriela y yo llevábamos nuestra conversación a parte

Nozomi –Bien… nosotras tenemos que irnos, nos verás después –"_Si sigo aquí mis ovarios están jodidos" _

Gabriela –Marica, ¿qué te pasa? Tenemos que decirle –hice caso omiso a las protestas de Gabriela y la saqué a rastras de la puerta del tipo

~Mike~

Mike –Que niñas tan raras… –bostecé nuevamente– Agh... realmente debo dormir –entré de nuevo a mi habitación… "_Ah decir verdad, esas dos han sido lo más emocionante desde anoche… la pizzería ha estado muy calmada" _

*Inserte ruidito de despertador aquí*

Mike –¿Ah… ya es hora de irme? –talle mis ojos e intenté impulsarme hacia arriba pero, la gravedad y el cansancio pudieron más– Agh… no quiero ir hoy –a veces es necesario darse ánimos a uno mismo así que…– Venga, no eres un pequeño con ganas de faltar al colegio, arriba. –"_¿Quién lo diría? Esto funciona"_ De pronto escucho que tocan el timbre de mi puerta, nuevamente, de una manera frenética– Voy… ¿cuál es la prisa? –abrí la puerta aun tallándome los ojos

*** –Hola wn –la pelirroja me saludó, mientras la de cabello corto blanco/grisáceo se limitó a mantener su vista frente a mí

Mike –¿Qué quieren? Estaba por irme a trabajar

Nozomi –E-Eh… pues… es sobre…

Mike –No tengo todo el día, ya se me hizo tarde –actuando de manera grosera, le cerré la puerta a ambas, aunque todavía podía escuchar su conversación

Gabriela –Marica, te aweonaste

Nozomi –PTM, ¿acaso una no puede darse un buen taco de ojo sin que la estén jodiendo? –decidí ignorar su conversación y cambiarme para el trabajo

Para cuando salí, las chicas ya no se encontraban ahí "_Aunque es algo obvio, son las 10 de la noche, es peligroso andar fuera a esta hora"_ Subí a mi auto y llegué al establecimiento en poco tiempo.

~Foxy~

"_¿Cómo lo haré, como lograré que el guardia no quiera volver nunca más?" _ Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta del guardia, pensado que hacer _"¿_Qué podría ser tan malo para obligarle a irse y no volver jamás_?" _Aunque estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, no pude evitar escuchar el teléfono sonar, al principio no le di mucha importancia pues los guardias siempre recibían la misma llamada de "advertencia" pero esta era diferente, no era la misma voz masculina de siempre

*** –Emm… perdona si te asustamos hace un rato

Mike –¡¿Cómo rayos consiguieron este número?!

*** –Pues… –escuché un suspiro– Mira Mike, tenemos algo importante que decirte

Mike –No quiero escucharlo ahora, ¡estoy trabajando! –y colgó el teléfono

Foxy –M-Mike... –_"Ahora que sé su nombre me va a ser más difícil olvidarlo... ¡Demonios! No te acobardes ahora, sé un verdadero capitán"_

Mike –¡¿Foxy?! –dio un pequeño brinco del susto al escuchar que mencioné su nombre

Foxy –Yo... -no pude resistirlo más, lo abracé– L-Lo lamento –sin más, rasgué su espalda con mi garfio, solo podía escuchar su grito de dolor y sentir como mi pecho dolía al verlo caer al suelo y el dolor que su rostro denotaba se quedaría en mi memoria por siempre **(Momento donde el título del capitulo debería cobrar un poco más de sentido)**

**Bien, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, en realidad comenzó como un capitulo de humor **_(que ya se necesitaba pues ya habían sido 3 de "romance" por así decirlo) _**pero terminó más o menos como si hubiese sido de romance :v En fin, perdonen la tardanza, sigo con clases y así u_u**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (? **


	5. ¿Mis esfuerzos han sido en vano?

¿Mis esfuerzos han sido en vano?

~Mike~

*** –¡Ya despertó! Ve rápido por el doctor, la enfermera o lo que sea –apenas podía escuchar aquellas palabras, me dolía la cabeza, y sentía un terrible dolor en mi espalda _"¿Entonces fue verdad? ¿Foxy realmente… realmente rasgó mi espalda con su garfio" _Me forcé a mí mismo a abrir los ojos, comencé a ver un poco borroso, solo durante unos cuantos segundos antes de encontrarme con las chicas que habían estado frecuentándome recientemente, junto con un doctor

Mike –Y-Yo… ¿qué ha pasado? –intenté levantarme de la camilla, pero el dolor en mi espalda era insoportable

Nozomi –No lo intentes… –su rostro estaba más serio que ayer, su voz también lo denotaba

Gabriela –Nos diste un verdadero susto, ¿qué pensabas al dejar entrar a Foxy?

Mike –¿Dejar entrar a…? Nunca había sido necesario

Nozomi –¿Qué cosa?

Mike –¡Nunca había sido necesario el cerrarle la puerta! –ambas se quedaron calladas y no dejaban de verme con cierta sorpresa en su rostro

Gabriela –¿N-Nunca te había aparecido?

Mike –No, apareció frente a mí la primera noche pero… –detuve mis palabras, sabía que me juzgarían a loco si se los decía como si fuese algo de lo más normal

Nozomi –Pero… ¿qué? –no sabía cómo contestarle, ya había empezado a hablar por instinto pero no pensaba seguir, no quería terminar encerrado en un psiquiátrico

Mike –Nada, es que realmente siempre había sido antes de la hora de salida… –en verdad fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente, lo primero que podría ser considerado como algo ¿normal?

Gabriela –Ya veo… nunca tuvo oportunidad de atacarte

*Después de unas cuantas horas…*

Nozomi –¿Estás seguro de querer volver? –el doctor ya me había dado de alta, y estuve todo el día conociendo a aquellas chicas, aunque seguía sin entender por qué no querían que regresase a la pizzería ni por qué sabían tanto acerca de Foxy

Mike –No es que quiera, tengo que hacerlo; el contrato ha sido por cinco noches

Gabriela –¡Pero has salido herido!

Mike –Ya me habían advertido que la compañía no se hacía responsable de nada que me pudiese pasar –supuse que, si sabían tanto sobre el lugar, deberían de saber eso

Nozomi –¿Y por qué has aceptado, en primer lugar?

Mike –Por un estúpido capricho; quería revivir viejos recuerdos, quería saber que había pasado con aquellos animatronicos que tan queridos eran –ambas se quedaron calladas e intercambiaron miradas

Nozomi –Bien, pero ni se te ocurra aceptar más tiempo de trabajo en el sitio

Mike –¿Y por qué no?

Nozomi –¡Es peligroso! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Gabriela –Supongo que no podemos convencerte sin que sepas de que estamos hablando –sacó una carpeta de su bolso

Mike –¿Qué es eso? –ignoró mi pregunta y comenzó a hojear su contenido

Gabriela –Mira, aquí puedes ver varias noticias del Freddy Fazbear's Pizza –dejó la carpeta justo frente a mí, me lo pensé dos veces pero la tomé y comencé a leer; no eran muchas noticias, solo se hablaba de las varias reaperturas pero la mordida del '87 y el secuestro de cinco niños, era lo que más resaltaba en aquellas páginas de periódico.

Mike –¿Y para qué me entregan esto?

Nozomi –¡¿Aun así quieres regresar?! –su voz se hizo presente en toda la habitación, estaba realmente sorprendida y enfadada

Mike –Ya se los he dicho, tengo que cumplir con el contrato

Nozomi –Pero… –suspiró– Bien, solo cumplirás el contrato y ya, ¿no?

Mike –Si, supongo que no habría razón para… –sin quererlo Foxy pasó por mi mente _"¿Por qué he pensado en 'él'?"_ – No, no tengo ninguna razón para volver a la pizzería

~Foxy~

Foxy –Hice lo que tenía que hacer… –no dejaba de ver mi garfio, aquel garfio que ya había herido a varias personas pero… esta era la primera vez que me sentía culpable

Bonnie –Cuando menos por fin recibió su merecido el guardia –cerré bruscamente las cortinas de la cueva– Bien, admito que me pasé un poco de la raya, tomando en cuenta que… –sin dejarlo continuar, lo hice entrar a la cueva pirata de manera brusca

Foxy –Tomando en cuenta… ¿qué cosa, marinero?

Bonnie –Que has hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerlo de nosotros, ¿acaso lo querías para ti mismo?

Foxy –No sé de qué estás hablando –abrí un poco la cortina para hacerlo irse

Bonnie –Vale, quizás tú no lo sepas pero yo quiero saberlo

Foxy –¿Qué se supone que quieres saber? –solté la cortina, no iba a quedarme ahí todo el día, y sabía que Bonnie no pensaba irse

Bonnie –¿Por qué te la pasabas protegiéndolo?

Foxy –¡¿EN VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO?! –ya me había colmado la paciencia, estaba preguntando con demasiada insistencia

Bonnie –Sí, quiero saberlo –en verdad que con Bonnie nunca había tenido una plática de este tipo, solo con Freddy puesto que es el único tan molesto como para hacerme reaccionar de tal manera

Foxy –Bien, lo admito, siento algo por… por Mike –Bonnie me miró confuso, quizás porque no sabe el verdadero nombre del guardia– El guardia que he estado protegiendo durante estas noches. En verdad no sé qué es lo que siento realmente por él, solo sé que desde el primer momento he sentido la necesidad de protegerle… ¡pero Freddy no debe enterarse!

Bonnie –Tranquilo zorro, por mí no tienes que preocuparte, no le diré nada –suspiró– Digamos que sé cómo te estás sintiendo

Foxy –¿Ah sí?

Bonnie –Si, pero no necesitas saber sobre eso–bajó las orejas causando un irritable rechinido– es mejor que me vaya ya o Freddy se preguntará que pasa –salió de la cueva pirata y me dejó con dudas internas tratando de averiguar a qué se refería

~Bonnie~

_"¿Acaso le había dicho al pirata descompuesto algo que nunca me había atrevido siquiera a mencionar? Se lo he dicho a medias pero es más de lo que pensaba decirle a nadie"_

*** –Anda Bonnie, ¿por qué esa cara larga*? –giré mi rostro y ahí estaba ella; Chica, el animatronic más lindo de todo este asqueroso sitio _"Aunque le ayuda el bastante ser la única chica también"_

Bonnie –Nada, solo he tenido una pequeña charla con aquel viejo pirata cascarrabias

Chica –¿Ah sí, crees que tenga tiempo de charlar conmigo? –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, bien era sabido que, de todos los animatronicos, solo Foxy despertaba cierto interés en ella

Bonnie –No, no lo creo; no estaba de humor, y no creo que lo esté por un buen rato

Chica –Mmm… bien –se encogió de hombros– Supongo que con algo de pizza se alegrará

Foxy –¡Ni lo intentes! –se escuchó su grito desde la cueva pirata– ¡Tienes bien sabido que detesto la pizza y más con tu compañía! –_"¿Alucino o está tratando de ofender a Chica? Zorro tuerto descarado* ¿Cómo es que se atreve a tratarla de esa manera? Lo peor es que no puedo creer que ella aun así siga insistiéndole de esa manera"_

Chica –Anda pirata, la pizza es deliciosa

Foxy –¡He dicho que no!

Chica –Vaya –hizo una mueca de tristeza– Supongo que realmente no está de muy buen humor hoy

Bonnie –Quizás él no, pero yo si –le sonreí– ¡Venga, vamos a comer un poco de pizza!

Chica –No, iré a comerla yo sola –me dio la espalda y se fue

Bonnie –B-Bueno… si me necesitas –seguramente ya ni siquiera me escucha– estaré aquí –suspiré– Así nunca conseguiré que se fije en mí…

~Foxy~

Foxy –Seguramente el nuevo guardia ya está muerto del miedo con tanta actividad que han tenido esos cuatro –salí de la cueva pirata, en verdad que ya llevaba un buen rato ahí– Bien, iré a ver cómo le va al 'pobrecillo' –me dirigí hacia la sala del guardia que, para mi sorpresa, no tenía ni a Chica, Bonnie o Freddy en sus puertas _"¿Han contratado a un muy buen guardia acaso… o será que…?" _temía lo peor, así que me apresuré a la sala y ahí estaba él, sentado de una manera un poco incómoda, supongo que por las heridas que le causé _"¿Por qué ha vuelto? Hice lo que pude para mantenerlo lejos pero no sirve en lo absoluto, no quiero herirlo de nuevo" _Miré nuevamente mi garfio, no quería tener que usarlo nuevamente pero… Mike no me dejaba otra opción

Mike –¿Qué es ese ruido? –mis piernas rechinaban a cada movimiento, hace un buen tiempo que no eran aceitadas– ¿F-Foxy? –cerró a la puerta a la par que decía mi nombre

Foxy –¿Así que el marinero por fin sabe lo que tiene que hacer?

Mike –Después de la última mala experiencia que me has causado… tengo que empezar a ser más precavido, no me confiaré más

Foxy –¿Y… cómo está… tu herida? –_"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debe saber que me interesa en lo más mínimo cómo está ¡Reacciona de una vez marinero de agua dulce!"_

Mike –Sé que no te interesa, ahora vete que me haces gastar energía de manera innecesaria –el mismo 'dolor' que se había presentado la noche anterior se hizo presente nuevamente, así que volví a irme; no en dirección a la cueva pirata, sino a la cocina, quizás con algo de suerte me encontraría nuevamente con Golden

Golden –¿Así que el pirata por fin pudo hacer algo contra el guardia?

Foxy –No molestes, no he venido para que te burles de mí

Golden –¿Y a qué has venido? No es usual que vengan hacia la cocina, de vez en cuando viene la pato pero…

Foxy –Es un pollo pero eso no es lo importante –_"Y nuevamente le pido ayuda a quien menos debería… pero es el único que me habla con la verdad y al que no le importa en lo absoluto lo que yo haga"_

Golden –¿A qué has venido entonces?

* **-Esto sería más divertido si fuese en la pizzería del FNAF2 :"v**

_**Nota:**__** Sé que hay mucho intervalo entre los capítulos (fecha de subida) pero era última semana de clases, había tareas y ayer la gripa me atacó como si no hubiese un mañana. Me he esforzado por escribir el capítulo y espero que les guste, si no es así; una disculpa pero no creo que tenga otra manera de escribir.**_

**Sin más que decir, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. ¿En verdad es la única manera?

_**¡HOLA! Hace tanto que no subía un capitulo, pero es por culpa de varias cosas ;-; **_**En fin, antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quisiera agradecer a SofiLexa por ayudarme cuando tengo dudas o me quedo atorada (sobre el fic(?) así que si no leen su fic, primero déjenme decirles... que vergüenza (? bueno, no, solo pásense por el, es bastante divertido y se reirán como focas retrasadas porque es especial como los unicornios (En serio, busquen su fic "¡Mocosas Metiches!") e-e y a Yuyuyuoi por sus buenos deseos (porque tenía gripe y así (?) ****Bien, sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo.**

¿En verdad es la única manera?

~Foxy~

Foxy –¿Acaso no puedo venir porque si?

Golden –A mí no me vengas con esas tonterías, suéltalo de una vez

Foxy –Vale, vale… es solo que… –recordé lo que me había dicho hace un tiempo Golden Freddy, quizás él ya sabía a qué iba y solo quería molestarme un poco más– No necesitas que te lo diga, tú ya lo sabes, ¿qué no?

Golden –A decir verdad, si, solo quería escuchar al pirata diciendo de nuevo esas torpes y cursis palabras –me limite a gruñir a lo bajo, en lo que más se parecía Golden a Freddy Fazbear era en lo testarudos que eran ambos, gastaría palabras en vano– Bien, pero eso no me dice por qué has venido a verme a mí, ¿acaso necesitas ayuda?

Foxy –Solo quiero protegerlo, pero sé que pronto se irá y nunca más lo volveré a ver –_"Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, estoy hablando sobre cosas que nunca había conocido, cosas raras para mí que ni siquiera se encontraban en mi vocabulario"_

Golden –Vaya, vaya, nuestro querido capitán está enamorado –di un golpe seco en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de mí

Foxy –¿Solo vas a burlarte o vas a hacer algo que realmente valga la pena?

Golden –He escuchado de algo extraño, pero no creo que pueda interesarte

Foxy –¿Acaso no has visto todo lo que he hecho porque esté bien? ¡Creo que ha quedado claro que haré lo que sea necesario!

Golden –Bien, bien, se trata de un… pacto satánico*

Foxy –¿Un qué..? Mira, si no vas a tomarte esto en serio, mejor que me vaya –Golden no objetó ante mi decisión de irme, seguramente en realidad estaba jugándome una broma de mal gusto– Agh… y yo que creía que era menos molesto que el otro 'peluchito' –hace años que no utilizaba esa expresión para referirme a Freddy, había surgido cuando una pequeña había traído un oso de peluche de Freddy a la pizzería… _"Aquellos tiempos en los que aún era amado por chicos y grandes, aquellos tiempos en los que no me mantenían encerrado en aquella oscura cueva"_ – Deja de comportarte como si fueses un marinero de agua dulce, tú eres un capitán; empieza a actuar como tal –y me dirigí nuevamente a la cueva pirata, no volvería a la sala del guardia después de la manera con la que había sido tratado _"Aunque no puedo culparlo, por poco y lo mato; de verdad que me he pasado de la raya" _

~Mike~

Mike –Bah, que noche más aburrida –de vez en cuando se presentaban o Chica o Freddy, por suerte aún tenía energía y lograba cerrarles la puerta a tiempo– Pero es mejor tener aburrimiento a estar en peligro de muerte con Foxy –creí tenerlo todo controlado, pero las ocasiones en las que me visitaban iban en continuo aumento

~Escritora/Autora(?~

Mike –¿Acaso esto es una fiesta de despedida? –ya se habían repetido varias veces las ocasiones en las que tenía que cerrarles la puerta a esos tres animatronicos "_¿Por qué es ahora que se han decidido a hacerme imposible la noche?_" pensaba ya bastante desesperado, realmente quería irse ileso en su última noche –Bien, solo una hora más y la energía no va tan mal, aunque mis 'queridos amigos' me visiten regularmente, no creo que se me termine la energía antes de que se llegue la hora

Freddy –¿Nos has llamado 'tus amigos'? –el oso denotó su presencia con aquella pregunta, la primera reacción del guardia fue, prácticamente, lanzarse sobre el botón, ocasionando el cierre de la puerta

Mike –No lo he hecho con tal intención, solo quería… quería llamarlos de alguna manera, y eso ha sido lo primero que me ha pasado por la mente

Freddy –No necesito de tus torpes excusas –¿Qué podría molestarle más a Freddy que un humano? No se sabe, pero era exactamente ese el que hacía que su sangre hirviese por completo…

Mike –B-Bien… –por fin se pudo escuchar el reloj dando las 6 AM, a la par de aquel sonido también se podía escuchar un gruñido de molestia de parte del oso

Mike estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero un hombre le detuvo.

*** –Me han encomendado que le dé esto –le hizo entrega del cheque, su paga por haber soportado estar en peligro de muerte en varias ocasiones por solo una noche. Mike le agradeció y le hizo entrega del uniforme de seguridad, ese día ni siquiera lo había utilizado, no creyó que haría ninguna diferencia– También me han pedido que me asegure… ¿no le gustaría…?

Mike –En absoluto, no pienso quedarme un día más en este lugar infernal –ni siquiera había terminado con la propuesta, pero Mike ya lo había pensado y no iba a pasar ni un minuto más ahí; si había vuelto esa noche había sido solo por el contrato que había firmado– Si he vuelto es porque lo había aceptado desde un principio, pero no volveré a poner un solo pie en este sitio nunca más –el hombre se encogió de hombros

*** –En verdad lo entiendo, de cualquier manera, se le agradece haberse quedado los días acordados, la mayoría de los guardias no llegan a cumplir con el contrato –O no llegaban o no vivían, es casi lo mismo

~Foxy~

Freddy –¿Lo ves? No le importas en lo absoluto

Foxy –¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez! –me había irritado por completo, ya tenía suficiente con las palabras que taladraban cada vez más cada parte de mi robótico ser, también venía él a fastidiarme aún más

Freddy –¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde que ese humano llegó a la pizzería, has estado mucho más extraño que de costumbre

Foxy –Eso es algo que solo a mí me concierne, y que a ti no tiene por qué importarte

Freddy –Me importa por muchas razones, el problema es que tú no lo comprendes

Foxy –¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Freddy –¡Eres realmente un estúpido! –y se largó sin más, dejándome ahí sintiéndome realmente estúpido al no poder entender una sola palabra de todo lo que estaba diciéndome

*** –Pobre Fazbear, lo han rechazado tanto~ –voltee casi de inmediato encontrándome con un muy divertido Bonnie

Foxy –¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

Bonnie –Oh~ yo nada, solo venía por aquí y escuché una discusión

Foxy –Así que viniste a meter tus orejas donde no te llamaban –Bonnie asintió– Mejor que te vayas donde Chica –bajó al instante sus orejas

Bonnie –Sabes que ella no me dirige ni la mirada por tu culpa

Foxy –Venga conejo, sabes que no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible

Bonnie –Tan irresistible que alguien te cerró la puerta en la cara –y así es como se bajan los humos a un capitán

Foxy –Realmente te has pasado, marinero

*** –¿Podrían dejar de discutir de una vez? ¡Son realmente molestos! Puedo escucharlos por todo el establecimiento –Golden apareció de repente, es curioso verlo fuera de la cocina

Bonnie –Yo no comencé, el pirata cascarrabias es el culpable –para Bonnie es incluso extraño verlo, en cualquier parte

Golden –¡No me interesa quien ha comenzado! Solo quiero que se callen ya mismo. Además… el sitio está por abrir y ¡tú! –señaló a Bonnie– No te has ido a tu sitio en el escenario; tú también deberías regresar a tu sitio –dijo dirigiéndose a mi

Me fui directo a la cueva pirata, sería curioso que me encontrasen fuera de ahí, siendo que hace mucho me… 'desactivaron', para ellos todos estos años he estado inmóvil en mi sitio. _"¿Y si Golden no se estaba burlando de mí, y si realmente este 'pacto' puede ser la única solución?" _ Ya no sabía qué hacer; quería estar junto a él pero… de esta manera solo podría lastimarlo y él me heriría de la misma manera que lo acababa de hacer…

_**Y... supongo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y no tardarme tanto como esta vez para el siguiente capítulo **_**(también es algo frustrante para mí dejar la historia incompleta de tal manera.)**

_**Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan y no beban demasiado en Año Nuevo (?**_


	7. Soñar no cuesta nada

_**Hola, buenas tardes/días/noches, espero que hayan recibido el Año Nuevo sobrios(? Y... ¿qué más iba a decir? Ah, si, me disculpo de antemano por el capítulo, casi no he tenido imaginación porque no dejo de pensar en que pronto tendré que regresar a la escuela ;-; Mejor dejo eso de lado, y los dejo con el capítulo ñ.ñ**_

Soñar no cuesta nada

~Foxy~

Golden –¿Acaso querías verme? –venía entrando con total calma y naturalidad

Foxy –Creí que no debían verte

Golden –Este chico es nuevo, no sabe que debe revisar constantemente este sitio, así que…

Foxy –Ya comprendo

Golden –¿Qué te pasa?

Foxy –No sé si es que no quieres recordármelo o si realmente no lo sabes

Golden –¿Te refieres a…? –asentí– Bueno, no creí que te fuese a afectar de tal manera, después de todo…

Foxy –Después de todo… ¡¿qué?! ¿Ya debería estar acostumbrado a que me abandonen? Déjame decirte que no lo estoy

Golden –No me refería eso

Foxy –¡¿Entonces a qué?!

*** –Se refiere a que el tipo nunca te demostró cariño, ¿por qué tendrías que velar por él? –giré al instante mi rostro tratando de encontrar con la mirada al dueño de aquellas hirientes palabras. Obviamente tenía que ser Freddy, ¿quién más si no? _"¿Qué por qué velo por él si no me ha demostrado una pizca de cariño? La respuesta es más que obvia…"_

Foxy –Porque lo quiero –_"¿Acaso lo había dicho? Así es, había descubierto mis sentimientos frente a un animatronico al que solo le importaba darle fin a la vida de los guardias"_

Freddy –¿Así que es eso? –asentí, con total seguridad– Bien, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –dándose la media vuelta, salió de la cueva pirata

Foxy –¿Qué ha sido eso?

Golden –Ha sido algo que no tengo porque contarte yo y que no me viene en gana hacerlo

Foxy –Ya va, Freddy es mi amigo y me preocupa… que estemos peleando constantemente no quiere decir que no sea así

Golden –¡Ya te he dicho que no me viene en gana! –se dio la media vuelta y se fue, aún más molesto de lo que se había ido Freddy

Foxy –Vale, solo tenía curiosidad –y me encontraba ahí solo, nuevamente

~Mike~

Nozomi –Así que… ¿realmente no vas a volver?

Mike –Así es, me lo propusieron pero…

Gabriela –Te negaste rotundamente, supongo

Mike –Exactamente –salí un momento a la puerta principal, donde encontré un periódico; lo tomé sin mirarlo, no me intereso mucho en las noticias pero no está de más tener la oportunidad de enterarme de lo que está sucediendo

Nozomi –¿Qué es eso? –se enderezó en su asiento, con cierto interés hacia el periódico que había colocado en una pequeña mesa frente a ella

Gabriela –Discúlpala, no conoce ciertas cosas –tomó el periódico y lo agitó frente al rostro de su amiga en varias ocasiones– Esto… se llama periódico y viene con noticias diarias

Nozomi –Quita eso de mi rostro, marica –se lo arrebató bruscamente de las manos– Me refería a esto… –señaló un artículo en específico, yo me acerqué a verlo mejor al notar el nombre del establecimiento en el que había trabajado la última semana

Mike –'La pizzería _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ se encuentra bajo investigaciones' –comencé a leer en voz alta

Nozomi –¿Investigaciones? –quitó el periódico de mi vista para empezar a leer ella– 'Ha habido varias quejas de parte de los guardias, el dueño del lugar no ha querido dar más información y los guardias son tan maricas que no nos quieren ni ver'

Gabriela –¿En serio dice eso, weona?

Nozomi –No, pero es más o menos lo mismo… –un golpe resonó, para después ver a una muy adolorida Nozomi sobándose la nuca– Vale, vale, pero así es como lo entendí yo –se aclaró la garganta– Prosigo: 'Y los guardias se muestran como un manojo de nervios ante siquiera la mención de la pizzería, no han querido darnos información; probablemente han sido amenazados por el dueño de la misma, cosa que tampoco nos ha sido aclarada por él'

Gabriela –Así que… básicamente, los guardias son tan maricones que ni siquiera quieren recordar el tormento que pasaron y el dueño del lugar sigue siendo tan vale madre como siempre –un golpe se escuchó nuevamente, pero ahora la víctima del mismo ha sido Gabriela

Nozomi –Eso lo había dicho yo, pendeja

Gabriela –Pero yo lo digo con más clase –lanzó su cabello hacia atrás, irritando aún más a Nozomi

Nozomi –Cómo tú digas –refunfuñó entre dientes y lanzó el periódico a su sitio original– ¿Tú les darías información?

Mike –Ni en sueños, me tomarían a loco

Nozomi –Si te juntas con nosotras, no tiene por qué hacerlo

Gabriela –Te hacemos lucir más cuerdo

Nozomi –¡Tu puta madre lo hace lucir más cuerdo!

Mike –Basta las dos, hoy no me apetece escuchar sus constantes peleas

Nozomi –Lo lamento, sabes que nos queremos pero es más divertido jodernos un poco que ser unas cursis

Mike –¿Podrían cuando menos, tenerme un poco de consideración?

Nozomi –Está bien, así que… ¿Qué tal está tu pierna?

Mike –Ha estado mejor…

Gabriela –Por cierto, nunca nos dijiste qué fue lo que te pasó

Mike –Ya les he dicho que fue un accidente de trabajo

Nozomi –Si, pero ¿qué clase de accidente?

Mike –Si tanto insisten, se los diré –suspiré, tenía que calmarme si quería hablar de ello– Esto –levanté un poco mi pantalón, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que me había quedado, después de que se había curado– Me lo hicieron la primera noche que trabajé en la pizzería

Gabriela –¡¿La primera noche?!

Nozomi –¿Cómo es eso posible?

Mike –No lo sé, el animatronico de Foxy…

Gabriela –Marico, ¿quieres decir que Foxy se te apareció la primera noche y no te mató?

Mike –Si, y después Freddy… –de nuevo fui interrumpido

Nozomi –¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

Mike –Si me dejasen continuar… lo sabrían

Nozomi –Perdona

Mike –Aunque… a decir verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué sigo vivo, de la primera a la cuarta noche todo iba bien, bueno… –tragué saliva con solo el recuerdo pasando por mi mente– la mayor parte de la cuarta noche…

Nozomi –¿Fue entonces, cuando…?

Gabriela –¿Te pasó eso en la espalda?

Mike –Así es, y hoy no pude ni respirar a partir de las 4 AM

Nozomi –¿Constantes visitas?

Mike –Y no te imaginas cuantas –de solo recordar a Freddy y su voz de molestia al escuchar que los había llamado "amigos"

Nozomi –Lo importante es que estés mejor…

~Foxy~

Foxy –¿Y si… realmente funciona?

Bonnie –Es increíble que siquiera lo pienses, seguramente Golden solo se estaba burlando de ti

Foxy –No importa, si se burlaba de mí, no tengo nada que perder al intentarlo

Chica –¿Y qué harás si funciona, capitán?

Foxy –Eso es algo que no te incumbe Chica

Chica –Me incumbe, por eso es que pregunto

Foxy –¡Que ni se te ocurra decirle una sola palabra, Bonnie!

Bonnie –Vale, vale –me dirigí nuevamente en busca de Golden Freddy, si quería cuando menos intentar con su idea

Foxy –¿Dónde te metes, Golden? –ya llevaba bastante rato buscándolo, ni siquiera me había molestado en dirigirme hacia la sala del guardia, ya Freddy, Chica y Bonnie se estaban encargando de ello. Decidí darme por vencido, ya estaba a punto de sonar el reloj indicando las 6 AM así que regresé a mi sitio y esperé a que eso sucediera

_**¿Qué? Yo se los advertí, así que no acepto quejas ni sugerencias(? Vale, si las acepto, pero no les garantizo que las tome en cuenta; no porque no quiera, simplemente porque sé que se me va a olvidar :v**_

**Por cierto, el cierre de esta pizzería, significa el final de esta temporada**** (Aclaro, "TEMPORADA") ****y pronto empezará la siguiente en la pizzería del FNAF2, lo cual vendrá con alguna duda**** (Por el hecho de que esa pizzería es antes de la del primero) ****pero yo he decidido tomar el hilo de tiempo como todos pensamos que era, ****_solo era un aviso._**


	8. La decisión está tomada

**¡Hi! -Recuerda a BB y se pega mentalmente(?- Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero... todos sabemos que la escuela es celosa y muy posesiva(? Pero en fin... los dejo con el capítulo nun**

La decisión está tomada

~Foxy~

Foxy –Por fin te encuentro, desde ayer que te vengo buscando

Golden –No es mi obligación estar en un solo sitio esperando a que alguien me necesite

Foxy –Pero cuando menos podrías no esconderte

Golden –¡Yo no me escondo!

Foxy –Vale, solo necesito saber cómo podría… ya sabes… realizar esa cosa del pacto

Golden –Así que realmente lo harás… creí que era algo estúpido

Foxy –B-Bueno… quizás no haya sido una idea tan mala –_"¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo? Nunca me había rebajado de tal manera"_

Golden –Bien, supongo que podré ayudarte –hasta Golden Freddy se sorprendió ante mi actitud… pero, casi al instante, se formó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro– ¿Y bien… qué vas a pedir?

Foxy –Q-Quiero... –tragué saliva, realmente me lo estaba pensando– Quiero ser humano

Golden –¡¿Acaso estás loco?! No tienes idea de lo que es ser una persona... de seguro ya no recuerdas absolutamente nada, aparte de que eras un simple niño

Foxy –¿Crees que me importa? Yo solo quiero tu ayuda, tú no te verás envuelto

Golden –Agh... está bien –refunfuñó entre dientes y tomó uno de los muchos dibujos que se encontraban pegados en la pared– solo te escribiré las palabras que debes recitar y los elementos necesarios, de ahí en más es tu problema lo que quieras pedir –comenzó a escribir en el reverso de la hoja

Foxy –¿Realmente tengo que recitar todo esto? –eran palabras en latín, no entendía absolutamente nada y quizás tendría bastante problema para recitarlas _"Yo quiero esto, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora" _

Golden –Así es, como te he visto con tanta seguridad, creí que no tendrías problema en hacerlo

Foxy –¿Y qué pasa si no puedo encontrar lo necesario?

Golden –No son cosas del otro mundo, creo haberlas visto en la cocina –me entregó el papel– Y que quede claro: ¡NO quiero que me metas en esto!

Foxy –No lo haré –se fue, yo realmente me lo seguía pensando en sí esto podría funcionar

*** –Dime que no vas a hacerlo en verdad

Foxy –Lo lamento Bonnie, pero ya lo he decidido –Bonnie me miraba como si me estuviese suplicando que recapacitara

~Bonnie~

Bonnie –Entonces… ¿no volverás? –si él no volvía Chica se sentiría mal, y no quiero que eso pase

Foxy –Volveré de visita marinero, no hay de qué preocuparse –suspiré aliviado, cuando menos Chica lo vería de vez en cuando

Bonnie –¿No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión? –negó y yo suspiré nuevamente– Bien, entonces supongo que no me queda más que apoyarte

Foxy –¿Apoyarme?

Bonnie –Si, tú me confiaste lo que sentías por el guardia ese –Foxy me miró con cierto fastidio

Foxy –Mike, se llama Mike

Bonnie –Bueno, tú me confiaste lo que sentías por Mike –Foxy me dedicó una mirada de aprobación, supongo yo que por decir el nombre del guardia correctamente– Así que yo haré lo posible por ayudarte

Foxy –¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? –_"En verdad que ni siquiera yo sabía cómo podría ayudarle" _

~Foxy~

Bonnie –Mmm… tal vez podría ayudarte con Freddy, para que no se entere

Foxy –No me importa en lo absoluto lo que ese oso gruñón piense, ni siquiera tiene que ver en lo que voy a hacer

Bonnie –Pero aun así, hará hasta lo imposible por evitar que lo hagas

Foxy –Bien, supongo que podría aceptar tu ayuda –después de que Bonnie se fue me dediqué a leer los elementos que necesitaría para el pacto _"Necesito sangre humana… hay un nuevo guardia así que eso no será un problema; necesito algo con que hacer un… ¿pentagrama, qué se supone que es eso?" _repasaba en mi mente todo lo necesario, necesitaba ver qué cosas debería consultar antes con Golden Freddy

*** –¡¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza?! –al escuchar aquel reproche, supe al instante que se trataba de Freddy

Foxy –Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa

Freddy –¿Y cómo planeas que ignore el hecho de que quieras hacer una estupidez como esa?

Foxy –¿Quién ha sido el boca floja? –ignoré por completo su pregunta

Freddy –No es de tu incumbencia… –musitó, apenas y puedo creer que me diga eso

Foxy –¡¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia?! ¿Cómo es que te atreves a decir que no es de mi incumbencia cuando tú has llegado preguntando sobre algo que ni siquiera deberías de saber? –Freddy sabía muy bien cómo sacarme de mis casillas y, estoy casi seguro, de que disfrutaba el hacerlo

Freddy –Me atrevo a hacerlo porque lo que piensas hacer es una locura… –su característica seriedad, de la que él siempre se jactaba, se fue por esos instantes– Además… ¿qué te asegura que ese humano te aceptará cuando seas igual a él?

Foxy –Nada me lo garantiza –sonreí, quizás en ese momento parecía un idiota, pero nada de eso me importaba– Pero por él… vale la pena correr cualquier riesgo

Freddy –¡Eres un maldito terco!

Foxy –Y tú pareces un niñato malcriado –Freddy ya me tenía harto, siempre intentando imponer el 'orden', cuando lo que realmente quería era que todo se hiciese a su modo

Freddy –No se puede discutir solo soltando insultos de esta manera –suspiró y se retiró

Foxy –Bah, no valía la pena discutir sobre esto –continué repasando en mi mente todo lo que necesitaría para el dichoso 'pacto'

**Se preguntarán: "¿Y qué demonios pasa con Mike? Bueno... en esta parte de la historia Mike no hace mucho, simplemente pasearse por la mente de Foxy ****sin ropa ewe**** y soportar las estupideces de Nozomi y Gabriela y Foxy es el que hace más cosas en esta... ¿rama? Así que es más importante lo que hace Foxy en esta... (Inserte aquí otra forma de decir 'parte') de la trama, por lo cual Mike no aparece mucho.**

**Vale, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^-^**


	9. Todo ha sido por una razón

**_Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero... bueno, ustedes saben como es la escuela con las tareas y esas cosas, y si le sumamos que a veces no puedo pensar ni siquiera en un pobre y triste diálogo... Bien, antes de dejarles con el capítulo, tengo que avisarles de algo... ¡por fin se hará el pacto satánico! Esperen... no crean que esto será como uno verdadero, yo no sé de esas cosas y por ende no podría describirlo más que con la sensual ayuda de Google y de SofiLexa nun Y otra cosa más... el 'demonio' tendrá uno que otro diálogo (según yo, sin ningún sentido) y les recomendaría leerlo de una manera pero... mejor que lo lean como les parezca mejor, quizás tengan un gran fanduber dentro(? Ya vale, los dejo con el capítulo~..._**

Todo ha sido por una razón

~Foxy~

Golden –¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Foxy –Solo tengo unas cuantas dudas, ten en cuenta que nunca en mi vida he visto cosas de este tipo –le mostré el papel que me había dejado la noche anterior y se lo mostré– ¿Qué demonios se supone que es un pentagrama?

Golden –¿Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso? –negué con la cabeza– En verdad que no tienes remedio –arrancó la hoja de mis manos e hizo un dibujo para después entregarme la misma– Supongo que eso era todo…

Foxy –Si… solo que…

Golden –¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

Foxy –He visto que no se necesita mucho… ¿estás seguro de que funcionará?

Golden –No te puedo asegurar nada –"¿Q-Qué demonios, me lo dijo aún sin saber si podía funcionar?"– Pero lo más seguro es que funcione –se retiró de la Cueva Pirata

Foxy –Bien… –suspiré y me dirigí hacia la cocina– N-Necesito algo para dibujar ese… 'pentagrama' –puse rumbo hacia la sala del guardia

(Unos minutos después (?)

Foxy –Deja ya de retorcerte –el guardia llevaba bastante rato gritando como cerdo en el matadero, y se retorcía como un gusano en las brasas pero eso no me iba a impedir realizar mi cometido– Eres realmente molesto –con mi garfio le hice un corte en el cuello, el hombre dejó de moverse y lo coloqué en el suelo donde tenía pensado dibujar la extraña figura que Golden me había indicado– Más vale que esto funcione o habré ensuciado mi garfio en vano –me importaba menos que nada la vida del guardia, después de todo, yo no lo he obligado a trabajar en este sitio y mucho menos a quedarse después de las constantes advertencias que había recibido– Bien, veamos ese pentagrama –con mi dedo metálico, toqué el cuello del hombre y, con su sangre, hice una réplica del dibujo que Golden me había dejado y coloqué el cuerpo en el centro del mismo para empezar a recitar las palabras escritas por Golden– Conjuro te Domine tenebrarum – (Traducción: Yo te invoco, oh, señor de las tinieblas) – Ego hanc meam impleat petitionem ese pro –(Te ofrezco a este ser a cambio de que cumplas mi petición) un extraño manto de humo negro empezó a llenar la cocina

*** –¿Quién osa molestar al rey de las almas? –era un ser enorme, con piel rojiza que se presentaba, furioso, ante mí "No puedo echarme para atrás ahora, no si eso evitará que vuelva a ver a Mike"

Foxy –He sido yo –no podía permitirme que mi voz temblase, sería demostrar una debilidad que no quiero aceptar

Mefistófeles –¿Y cuál es tu petición? –de un instante a otro, el cuerpo de aquel guardia desapareció, sin dejar ningún rastro

Foxy –Yo… –"Deja de pensarlo, ¡dilo de una vez!" – ¡Quiero ser humano! –no es que hubiese querido provocar aquel grito, simplemente… al armarme de valor… mi voz ha salido sola

Mefistófeles –¿Así que el pequeño animatronic quiere ser humano? –su voz, aunque seguía con ese tono sombrío, denotaba que se burlaba de mi petición

Foxy –¡Te he dado un sacrificio; ahora cumple con lo que te he pedido!

Mefistófeles –Bien…

*** –¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? –su respuesta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Chica, quien venía seguida de Bonnie

Bonnie –Chica, por favor… no hagas esto

Foxy –Fuera de aquí los dos, esto no les incumbe en lo absoluto

Bonnie –No ha sido mi decisión, solo vine aquí detrás de Chica

Foxy –¡Pues sácala de aquí! –Bonnie asintió y se acercó de a poco a Chica

Chica –No te atrevas, Bonnie; si lo haces ¡jamás te lo perdonaré! –Bonnie se encogió de hombros y bajó sus orejas para después alejarse de ella lentamente

Bonnie –¿Por qué no quieres dejarle, Chica? –no sé si lo había hecho con esa intención pero, al hacerle esa pregunta, Chica comenzó a explicarse y dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando

Foxy –¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! No quiero más interrupciones –miró desinteresadamente hacia Chica y Bonnie y después me miró pensativo

Mefistófeles –Lo haré pero… con una condición

Foxy –Ya te he dado un maldito sacrificio, ¿qué más quieres?

Mefistófeles –No quiero nada más, esto tiene que ver con este sitio y contigo

Foxy –¿Y qué es?

Mefistófeles –Tú solo quieres ser humano, ¿verdad? –asentí– Lo cual implicaría una falta en este sitio, y no haré un reemplazo; ese no es mi asunto así que… solo serás humano durante la noche, volverás a ser de metal al dar las 6 AM (Bien Cenicienta :"v)

Foxy –Eso no es justo

Mefistófeles –¿Acaso yo he dicho que sería algo justo? ¡¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?!

Foxy –Está bien, acepto –comenzó a recitar palabras que parecían ser del mismo dialecto que el que he dicho las palabras para invocarlo, pero éstas parecían ser más complicadas.

En cuanto terminó de recitar aquellas palabras, sentía un extraño dolor en todo mi metálico cuerpo

Foxy –¿Qué está pasando? –puse ambas manos frente a mí "Son idénticas a las de cualquier otra persona" – ¿D-Dónde está mi garfio? –toqué mi rostro y aún poseía mi parche "¡Cómo duele! – ¿Tendré que pasar por esto cada día?

Mefistófeles –Así es pero… yo me preocuparía más por alguna otra cosa

Foxy –¿A qué te refieres? –el dolor ya era lo de menos "¿Habrá hecho algo más en la pizzería? No quiero ni imaginármelo" cuando me di cuenta, ni Chica ni Bonnie se encontraban ahí así que decidí ir en su búsqueda– Bonnie, marinero, ¿dónde están?

*** –A-Aquí –su voz denotaba sorpresa, se encontraba escondido entre las sombras

Foxy –¿Te pasa al…? –me acerqué a él, aún con la poca luz pude ver lo que le había pasado– Bonnie, ¿qué te ha pa…? –se escuchó un fuerte grito

Bonnie –¿Esa ha sido Chica? ¡Tengo que buscarla! –se levantó al instante, dispuesto a correr por toda la pizzería en su búsqueda pero lo detuve antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar

Foxy –¿Cuándo menos… te has visto?

Bonnie –No, pero eso no es lo que me importa, y sé que a ti tampoco así que déjame ir con ella –de un movimiento brusco, logró zafar su brazo de mi agarre

Foxy –¡Bien! Has lo que se te venga en gana, cuando sepas lo que te ha pasado no vengas a fastidiar –"Lo sé, esto es culpa mía; de no haber pedido algo tan egoísta… no le hubiese pasado esto a Bonnie, pero si a él no me importa… no veo por qué tenga que importarme a mí"

_**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Bonnie? Ay, santa virgen de la papaya, que nervios(? ._. Bien... espero que les haya gustado y... no olviden dejar en un review que es lo que piensan que le pasó a Bonnie y la razón por la cual gritó Chica (~ * *)~ Quien adivine se gana... nada .-. quizás sea algo demasiado sencillo y no me quiero arriesgar :"v**_

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo nun**


	10. Cambios(?

**Hola, antes que nada... lo sé, lo sé, el título no es muy bueno pero... recién lo puse, últimamente soy pésima para poner títulos :"v Pero igual espero que les agrade el capítulo.**

**_PD: En el capítulo anterior les dejé una interrogante y la mayoría supo lo que había pasado, o cuando menos tenían una idea... excepto por lucario blanco, aunque no haya sabido lo que pasó... venga, que realmente me ha hecho reír con su review, así que dense un aplauso todos ustedes -se para y aplaude-(? Bien, aquí les dejo el capítulo _**

Cambios

~Bonnie~

Bonnie –¿Chica, qué ha pasado? –me encontraba dando vueltas por toda la pizzería, no sabía de exactamente dónde había venido aquel grito de parte suya

*** –A… Aquí estoy –su voz se escuchaba algo diferente a la de siempre, se escuchaba como si estuviese nerviosa y triste

Bonnie –¿Estás bien? –me iba acercando levemente a su voz, no había buena luz así que no podía verla con exactitud… hasta que un rayo iluminó la sala– ¿C-Chica? –estiré mi mano para tocarle, quería comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión

Chica –N-No me toques –cada que mi mano se acercaba ella retrocedía pegándose con fuerza a la pared que se encontraba en su espalda

Bonnie –Tranquila Chica, soy yo… tu amigo Bonnie –le sonreí, ella me miró por unos cuantos segundos y se lanzó a mis brazos; eso había sido tan inesperado, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso

Chica –Esto… ¡Esto es horrible! –sollozaba mientras yo intentaba consolarla

Bonnie –No, Chica, no lo tomes a mal… –recordé que, cuando yo… cambié, sentía un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el cráneo– ¿No te duele nada? –ella me miró y negó levemente

Chica –Ahora no, pero… hace unos momentos, mis labios dolían de manera indescriptible –no le dije nada, simplemente la abracé más fuerte, quería que supiese que todo estaría bien, aunque ni siquiera yo pensara en que eso fuese verdad

~Foxy (Después de unos momentos)~

Freddy –¡Suéltenme, todo esto es culpa suya! –estaba hecho una furia, intentando que Bonnie y Chica dejasen de detenerlo

Foxy –¡Esto no ha sido culpa mía! No sabía que me engañaría –_"Aunque bueno… me he fiado de un demonio, no es como si tuviesen tan buena fama" _su furia no le permitía escucharme, seguía forcejeando para zafar sus brazos del agarre que le evitaba golpearme

*** –Eres un maldito… –me giré al instante, sabía quién era

Foxy –Golden… amigo mío –no quería siquiera acercarme a él, si Freddy estaba de tal humor, era seguro que Golden estaría aún peor

Golden –Te dije que no quería que me metieses en tus estupideces… ¡Y MIRA COMO HE ACABADO! –me rasqué nerviosamente la nuca

Foxy –Bueno… no es que yo haya querido esto –reí un poco nervioso, en verdad que estaba furioso– Esto ha sido gracias a tu brillante idea, aquel demonio les hizo esta jugada, no yo –Golden simplemente decía maldiciones a regañadientes

Golden –¿Te puso alguna condición? –suspiró, intentando calmarse, mientras que yo asentía para responder a su pregunta– ¿Cuál fue?

Foxy –Me dijo que… que solo sería humano por la noche, que no era su problema hacer algún reemplazo para la pizzería –Bonnie soltó un brazo de Freddy y me dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca– ¡¿Por qué ha sido eso?!

Bonnie –Primero contéstame esto; ¿sentiste algo al "convertirte"? –me veía de una forma tan fría y seria… eso no era algo normal en él

Foxy –Si, ha sido un dolor terrible en casi todo el cuerpo pero… –miré a donde antes se encontraba mi garfio– El dolor fue casi insoportable en mi mano y ojo –Bonnie miró con tristeza hacia Chica, mientras ella agachaba su mirada

Bonnie –¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en que eso pasará cada día? El dolor seguirá, tal vez en algún momento te acostumbrarás, pero… eso no va a significar que ha desaparecido

Golden –Es verdad, no sé cómo lo sabe, pero así es… –se cruzó de brazos y suspiró al ver a Freddy aún molesto por lo que le había pasado– Ven conmigo, necesito decirte algo

Foxy –¿Qué es?

Golden –Tú solo sígueme –le obedecí, cuando menos él estaba más tranquilo– Bien, aquí está bien –llegamos a la cocina, se cercioró de que ninguno nos hubiese seguido y cerró la puerta de la misma

Foxy –Y bien… ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

Golden –Es sobre Freddy…

Foxy –¿Qué podrías decirme acerca de él? –era confuso, no es como si Golden pudiese saber algo sobre Freddy que yo no, una de las consecuencias de que Freddy fuese tan… estricto con lo que cada uno hacía, se pasaba intentando conservar el orden y no tenía tiempo de hacer mucho

Golden –Solamente te pido que seas cuidadoso con lo que haces… –_"¿Qué fuese cuidadoso, por qué tiene eso que ver con Freddy?"_ – No quiero que Freddy resienta cualquier otra estupidez tuya

Foxy –No lo hará, yo me iré con Mike y eso es todo –Golden frunció el ceño–No creo que eso le vaya a afectar

Golden –En verdad que no lo sabes –se encogió de hombros– Bueno, sigue sin ser mi deber el decirte pero, suponiendo que no me queda de otra… –se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos– ¿Sabes la razón por la cual Freddy odia un poco más a aquel guardia llamado "Mike"?

Foxy –No lo sé, quizás sea porque, después de varios intentos, aun así no logró asesinarle

Golden –¿Y sabes por qué tenía tal necesidad de matarlo? –_"Esto no me cuadra, ¿desde cuándo Golden hace este tipo de interrogatorios? Nunca nos presta atención, dice que nuestras cosas no son asunto nuestro, ¿qué es lo que estará pasando?"_

Foxy –¿Necesidad? Nunca lo pensé de esa manera, yo creía que era su normal deseo por matar a los guardias, aceptemos que eso no era nada nuevo

Golden –Te dejaré reflexionar acerca de eso

Foxy –¿No se suponía que no me dirías nada?

Golden –En cierto sentido, nunca te dije nada, solamente estaba preguntándote ciertas cosas… como si fuese un juego –era curioso que Golden hablase acerca de juegos, él no era mucho de eso

Foxy –Bien, entonces supongo que tendré que reunir mis propias pistas si es que quiero saber de qué estabas hablando, ¿verdad? –asintió

Golden –Así es, ahora que has entendido mi punto… –abrió la puerta de la cocina

Foxy –Supongo que ya podremos irnos, ¿no? –me adelanté ya que Golden no quería salir _"Quizás necesita algo de tiempo para caer en cuenta del cambio que ha sufrido" _

~Mike~

*** –¿Y qué has sabido de la pizzería? –Nozomi tomó el vaso de agua que recién le había ofrecido a su llegada

Mike –Nada nuevo, y supongo que ustedes tampoco

Gabriela –Te equivocas, marico

Nozomi –Veníamos a decirte que… anoche la cosa se puso arrecha –dejó algo bruscamente el vaso en la mesa

Mike –¿A qué te refieres? –"_En toda la semana no había una sola noticia acerca de la pizzería, ¿qué podría haber cambiado?"_

Nozomi –Es cosa de que… anoche la policía recibió una llamada de una mujer preocupada; tal parece que su esposo no había llegado a casa, debería haber llegado a las 7:00 AM a más tardar, pero no lo hizo

Mike –Y eso tiene que ver porque… –la animé a continuar

Gabriela –¿Cuántos trabajos conoces que terminen en ese horario? –_"Inevitablemente pensé en la pizzería, ¿qué otro sitio sería si no?"_

Mike –¿Y…? ¿Fueron a buscar a su trabajo? –mis manos estaban temblando, nunca se había hecho un alboroto así… y si se estaba haciendo, era por algo

Nozomi –Eso hicieron, el señor Fazbear se negaba pero… no se puede hacer mucho si los que quieren revisar tu establecimiento son policías con la orden necesaria

Mike –¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

Gabriela –Encontraron la sala del guardia vacía –suspiré aliviado, hubiese sido peor de haber encontrado al hombre muerto en aquella silla… las pesadillas no me dejarían dormir

Nozomi –No seas pendeja, eso no es lo importante –y resonó un leve golpe en la cabeza de la pelirroja

Gabriela –Joder, que no la dejan a una aliviar la tensión –se sobó el golpe que recién había recibido de parte de Nozomi

Nozomi –Mira, lo que encontraron que armó tanto alboroto fue… –inhaló y exhaló _"¿Tan malo es lo que me va a contar?"_ – en la puerta de la sala… había un rastro de sangre que se dirigía a la cocina

Mike –¿Quieres decir que…?

Nozomi –No se sabe, es algo que nunca había pasado –colocó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas y posó la cabeza sobre sus manos– Es por eso que están haciendo tal alboroto

**Ahora sí que van a joder al señor Fazbear e.e Pero si ya sabe que sus animatronicos son asesinos, ¿pa' qué contrata gente? (? Vale, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo... si es que no me muero, mi inspiración se muda de cerebro o me quedo sin internet(? Lo más seguro es que sea lo del internet, últimamente anda nena por el clima =w=**


End file.
